Picking Sides
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: Jack and Bunnymund have never seen eye to eye. So when Pitch is up to no good again, arguing bursts out between the two. Both have completely different idea's on how to deal with Pitch. But when Bunny goes to far, and the Guardians turn their backs on Jack, what will Frost do? He is alone, but Pitch takes pity on him. Will Jack fight for Pitch, or for his old friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I was watching ROTG for the hundredth time today and I got this idea! Read and Review**

**Emily**

The cold breeze blew fiercely over the many tall, round, snowy hills. Perched atop one of these white, chilly hills sat a workshop. At first sight, you would describe this place as magical, jolly, child-like, and warm. Can you guess what this place is?

Well, some may say it was Santa's workshop. However, we know him as Nicholas St. North. (Or just North, as he goes by sometimes.)

Usually this place was buzzing with cheeriness and toys. North would create amazing products, eat his cookies, and check out the Naughty and Nice list. A yeti would groan as he, once again, was instructed to change the color of toys from red to blue and vise versa.

But not today. Something bad was happening, and that is where our story begins.

The Guardians were gathered in one big room. In the middle of the room stood a tall globe glowing with tiny lights. Each light represented a child who believed in them. The Guardians stood shocked as little lights went out one by one, until it finally stopped. Each had a sick feeling in their stomach. They knew what was happening.

Toothiana, a.k.a Tooth, whimpered and sat down on a nearby stool, putting her head in her hands. Her fairies perched loyally on her shoulder. Sandman, or Sandy, shook his head softly, an image of a broken heart above his head. North was leaning heavily against the railing, obviously trying to take this all in. E. Aster Bunnymund was starring as his freshly painted eggs. As for Jack Frost, well, he was drawing frost figures on the window. His crystal blue eyes glistened with sadness, and he wiped his snowy white hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, come on guys. It's not as bad as it seems." He said, turning away from the window.

"Not as bad as it seems? Were you not even watching! The lights have never gone out that fast!" Bunny said, throwing the eggs on the floor. They splattered.

"Yes, but still. We just defeated Pitch, what, about a year ago? Why is it any different from now? Apparently his plan is still the same."

"How do we know he doesn't have a different plan, Frost Boy?"

"We don't. But if he does we will have a better one, because I have a plan." Jack said. Every Guardian looked up at him.

"Oh great! We would all love to hear it!" Bunny said, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Bunny, be nice," said Tooth, "Jack, continue." Jack cleared his throat.  
"Gladly. Now, Pitch is trying to stop the kids from believing in us. Why is that? It's because we have something that he doesn't. We are believed in. People can see us! So, here is my plan. Maybe if we spread the word to Jamie and his friends, we could get the word out about Pitch. That way people would believe in him and he would leave us alone." Jack finished. Everyone was silent, clearly in deep thought. Sandy was the first to chime in. Above his head, a big thumbs up was shown.

"What! No! Listen, Jack, your plan is ok. But think about the children. How will it affect them? They will be scarred. Clutching their bed sheets like they did before we came! Darkness would creep into their rooms, leaving them petrified! No way."

"I have to agree with Bunny. Sorry Jack." North said.

"Wait a minute! Jack's plan is great! I am with him on this one." Tooth stated. Sandy showed a bundle of question marks to show his uncertainty.

"Well, Bunny, what is your plan?" Jack asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for asking, Frost. My plan is that we take Pitch down and never let him get back up. We will fight him to the death, or better yet, lock him up someplace he cannot get out of. First, we get his horse demons. Then, we get him." Jack laughed.

"Really? Don't you remember a thing? We barely won the last time! If it weren't for Jamie and the others, we wouldn't have won!" Jack argued.

"The boy has a point." North said.

"Whose side are you on!" Bunny demanded.

"Yeah, and besides, I am sure my plan will work. You have to trust me. I know how Pitch feels. I spent over 300 years being invisible to the children, to be thought of as an 'expression' or a 'myth'. I know what he is going through. Trust me, it doesn't feel too good." Sandy pointed a sand arrow at Jack.

"Listen here, Jack hasn't been a Guardian that long. He has almost no experience! He is irresponsible and reckless! I, however, know more. I have more experience in being a Guardian. I know my place." Bunny was almost nose to nose with Jack.

"Oh yeah? Well I know my place to."

"Haha! We all do! Your place is not being believed in! Being invisible to the children, and out of our hair! That, Jack Frost, is your place! You will never be a Guardian, no matter what the Man in the Moon says!" By now Bunny was screaming. Everyone in the room gasped. The yetis stopped painting. It was quiet. Jack walked over to the window and picked up his staff.

"Well then, if that is how you all feel. That I'm just a nuisance, then I guess you don't need me anymore." He didn't make eye contact with anyone. He just stared at the small square on the floor waiting for someone to disagree. No one did.

"Point proven." He said. Then, with one step, he disappeared out of the window.

**How was it? Trust me, it should get better in the next chapters. Sorry if it was a little OCC, I'll work on that.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was at a soccer tournament this weekend so I didn't have computer access, but I did write this chapter in my notebook! So, finally, here it is!**

**Oh! And thank you all for the response for the first chapter! I was amazed! You all are amazing!**

**Review and read on,**

**Emily**

* * *

The frigid cold air blew against Jack as he flew. He didn't mind though. After all, he was a winter spirit. All the boy had ever known since he awoke in the icy pond was coldness.

Where he was going he wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to get away. It was obvious that the Guardians didn't care for him. Who would? Pitch had been right! Everything he did turned out to cause disaster. Who was he helping by staying there?

_Maybe it would be better if I was invisible. _Jack thought. If he were invisible, he wouldn't hurt anyone, and nobody could hurt him. Nobody would have to pretend to be his friend, only to mentally hate him.

Below him, Jack spotted a small town. He watched as people shook hands, laughed, and talked. Little kids ran around playing games, then reluctantly going inside as their mom called them in for bed. The Guardian of Fun lowered himself down onto the ledge of a brown roof and set his staff behind him. Running his pale white fingers through his hair, he sighed.

"Why me," He asked, "Why did you choose me?" Jack looked up at the moon.

"If you think you were helping me you weren't! Thanks for ruining my life Manny, and my after death!" By now Jack was yelling. He paced back and forth on the roof top, screaming and throwing his arms around until he was hoarse and breathing heavily. Part of him wondered if people could hear him below, but honestly he didn't care. He was in rage.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Frost. Finally get tired of being the Guardians play toy, I see?" Jack quickly grabbed his staff and pointed it threateningly at Pitch. Without warning, he fired ice at the Nightmare King.

"Woah! Cool it with the ice, Jack! Ha, get it? Cool it? You know, because it's ice and-"

"Yeah, I get it. Now you have 10 seconds to get away from me." Jack said, sitting back down on the ledge.

"Come on. You know you want to talk to someone. Why not me? I know how you feel." Pitch sat down next to Jack. Jack shrugged, staring at the ground.

"I don't know."

"We are one in the same, Jack. We both have suffered from loneliness, no home, no family, no one to believe in our existence. We both have been squashed down by the Guardians. By the way, I saw your meeting with them." Jack shook his head.

"So I guess your going to laugh at me now, huh? Go ahead, shoot." Jack spread his arms out to add to the effect.

"What? No. I was going to say thank you. Jack, you stood up for me! Bunny was just going finish me off for good, that or lock me away in a closet somewhere! Heck, the others even agreed with him. But not you, Jack. Why not you?"

"Being invisible, having no hope, it's the worst thing in the world. If you were locked up, you would have no hope of ever being seen and believed in again. Sure, you've messed up pretty bad the times you've been believed in, but being a Guardian is about giving others chances to fix mistakes. Guardians are supposed to build up hope, not tear it down." Jack said. To his surprise, Pitch put a comforting hand on Jacks knee.

"Thank you. Jack, do you see now? The Guardians can't be trusted! They are hypocrites! You and I, though, we can build a world of our own! A place of no Guardians, and hope is always around and never broken. We would rule, Jack."

"No. We have been over this, Black. Kids would fear us, not believe in us." Jack said.

"Jack, listen. I swear I will change. I will bring joy to the kids. I swear."

"But how can I trust you? Last time with Baby Tooth-"

"I swear. Look, I will never break a swear on a handshake," He stuck out his hand, "Work with me, Jack, and I will change. I swear." Jack stared at the hand in front of him. It was so tempting, but was it the right thing to do? Could he really trust Pitch? Could he really betray his old friends?

_Well, they did betray me._ He thought. Looking into the man's eyes, he grasped the hand.

"Deal." He said.

**So, how was that? I hoped you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**review:) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So writing this I am listening to Valjean's Journey from Les Mis and they guy said, "No work here." and I literally growled at my computer o.O My family is giving me weird looks.**

**Emily**

* * *

Pitch's lair was literally pitch black. It wasn't a surprise when Jack tripped over a chair and and fell flat on his face.

"Hey Pitch," Jack said, brushing the dirt from his hoodie, "Can we add some light to this place?"

"You get used to it." Pitch led Jack into a room no lighter than the last. Jack heard his footsteps cross the room, then saw his sit in what he thought, and probably was, a silhouette of a desk.

"Sit." The shadow pointed to what looked like empty space. Cautiously, he sat, relieved that there was actually a chair there.

"Now, we need a plan. A plan that will bring the Guardians down once and for all. You are closest to them, what do you think? Do they have any weaknesses? Anyone or anything they cherish?" Pitch asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"Yes. Bunny, he adores this little girl. SHe probably is no more than 4. He protects that child to the extreme. And maybe, he would die for the girl?" Jack whispered, but his voice grew louder as he continued to the end of the sentence.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Jack, I think we have ourselves a plan. Pitch offered his hand, and Jack accepted it.

"I think we do." He said with a forced smile. The Nightmare King couldn't tell, but Jack's stomach was churning like a hurricane.

* * *

The decided to leave at night. So when the sun fell, and Sandy was bringing pleasant dreams to the children, they set off. If you would have seen Jack then, you would not of recognized him right off the bat. The teenage boy who usually was upbeat and fun was now solemn and had bags under his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, they were no longer the crystal blue everyone loved. No, they were dark black. They seemed like a large black hole that wanted to consume your soul. His hair, which was usually frosty white, was jet black with brown highlights. Pitch said they would make his look, for say, cooler and more in control.

As for his cloths, he had ditched the blue hoodie. In replace, he wore a black hoodie. Heck, the kid even had on black tennis shoes! He never wore shoes!

Anyway, they set off into the night. Pitch on his nightmare horse, and Jack flying loyally at his side. They flew near the back alleys, that way if Sandy appeared he would be less likely to notice them. in no time, they had swooped down into the window sill of the Bennett household. A wave of nausea hit Jack had they slipped into the room of the sleeping toddler.

"Ok, I'll get the brat. You keep watch." Pitch said. Jack nodded, retreating to the door to peek out of the crack. For the longest time, nothing happened. That was what worried Jack, though.

"Black, are you done yet or what? Hurry the heck up!" Jack whispered. He turned his attention to Pitch, who was having difficulties trying to pick up the kid.

"How do I grab this thing!" It was obvious Pitch was frustrated as the toddler tossed around in her bed.

"Step aside. Clearly this is a job for a genius. Watch the door." Jack pushed a grumbling Pitch aside and leaned down toward the kid.

_Sophie. _He thought. Carefully, he slid his arm under her head, and his other under her knees. She began to stir.

"Shh. Sh. It's ok little ankle biter. Bunny has ya' mate." He said in his best, yet horrible, Australian accent. Sophie must have bought it though, because she immediately settled down. Jack smiled at the sight, but quickly frowned again.

_No. No Jack, you are no longer that guy. You are with Pitch now. _He mentally chastised himself.

"J-Jack?" He whipped around at the new voice. It was what he feared coming here. Jamie.

"J-Jamie!" Jack said. His face deeply flushed.

"I- I was, um, I-"

"He was working with me. Now why don't you go back to your little room boy or we will take you as well." Pitch threatened, walking over to Jack and putting a hand on his shoulder. Jamie's eyes were wide, Jack's were cast down at the floor.

"You...Pitch..." Jamie stuttered. Then, he eyed Sophie.

"No! No leave her alone! I TRUSTED YOU JACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! NOW I SEE I WAS WRONG! NOW LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER OUT OF THIS! PLEASE!" Jamie Screamed. Tears were clouding in Jacks eyes, but he forced them to stay. He didn't respond. He knew everything Jamie had said to him was well deserved and true.

"Jack. let's go. Now. Give me the kid." Jack handed Sophie to Pitch.

"No! Please!" Jamie was crying.

"Jack, now. But first, take care of the boy. I have to go settle our guest onto the horse." Jack shot up and looked at Pitch.

"No. Please, don't make me-"

"Now Jack! Don't argue with me!" Pitch's voice was loud and harsh. Almost deadly. Pitch flew out the window with a sleeping Sophie, leaving Jack and Jamie alone.

"Jack...please!" Jamie whispered. Not making eye contact, Jack raised his staff.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, before blasting the boy with ice. Jamie, while unconscious, was trapped in a block of ice.

"I'm sorry." And with that, he joined Pitch in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!** Well, I'm at my grandma's so I decided to write! Have you guys seen Newsies? I am listening to Brooklyn's Here! NEWSIES NEED OUR HELP TODAY! TELL THEM BROOKLYN'S ON THE WAY! WE ARE Brooklyn! WE ARE BROOKLYN! WE ARE BROOKLYN! NEWSIEEESSSSSS!**

**My ear buds keep falling out of my ears -_- Anyway, Review and Read On!**

**Emily**

* * *

Jack felt light headed as he flew through the night sky. Little Sophie was asleep on the nightmare horse, but the pained look on her face told him that her dreams were not dreams at all. They were nightmares.

"Good man Jack. Now, once we get back to the lair we will figure out our next move." Pitch said.

"Yeah, ok." Jack mumbled. Pitch frowned.

"Jack? You can't feel bad. You are on my side now, remember? This all is necessary to bring end to those Guardians." Jack smiled.

"Ok, I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" Pitch asked. Jack laughed.

"That wasn't a joke." Pitch said. Jack frowned.

"Oh." They flew in silence until they reached the lair. Jack picked Sophie up and carried her inside.

"Where do you want her?" He asked.

"Put her in that big tube." Pitch said, pointing to a large plastic tube in the corner. Jack opened a little hatch in the side and put her down.

"Well, now what?" Jack asked.

"Now, we wait." Pitch said with a crooked grin. Jack shuddered.

* * *

**(A/N The rest of this chapter is just with the Guardians)**

Tooth fluttered nervously in the air as the guardians met at Bunny's burrow. They didn't know why, but they felt as if something was wrong.

_Of course somethings wrong, _Tooth thought, _Jack was who knows where and it's all of our fault! _

"Ok. Something is definitely wrong." Bunny said. Anger boiled inside of Tooth.

"Of course somethings wrong! Jack is only God knows where! It's all your fault, you dumb kangaroo! Why did you have to go off on him like that!" Tooth screamed, pushing Bunny so hard he stumbled backwards.

"Look princess, for one I'm no kangaroo, I'm a bunny! And second, I didn't see you backing him up! From what I saw you all agreed!"

"Oh! Don't go making this my problem!" Tooth cried.

"It is your problem!" Bunny responded. Tears rose in the fairy's eyes and she flew away from Bunny. She sunk to her knees beside one of the may large eggs and started sobbing.

"Good job Bunny! You made Tooth cry!" North said.

"No! She made herself cry!"

"That makes no sense!" It was total chaos. North and Bunny screamed at each other, Tooth was a very loud cryer, all the noise made Sandy's head spin! Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his back. He knew that feeling. Someone was having a nightmare. He jumped up and down, trying the get the attention of his friends. He created an air horn above his head, unfortunatly it didn't create any noise. Finally, having one last idea, he ran and jumped onto Bunny's back.

"Woah! Sandy what are you doing?" Bunny asked. Sandy hoped down onto the ground and showed the image of a little girl sleeping. The picture changed to show blackness surrounding the girl. Luckily, they got the message.

"Sophie!" Bunny said, fear struck.

"Let's go!" North called. Tooth shot to her feet and joined North and Sandy in the sleigh.

"Bunny! Let's go!" North shouted.

"Um, I think-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Tooth said. She flew off of the sleigh and grabbed Bunny by the ears, forcing him into the sleigh. North cracked the whips and they took off into the air.

It took only a few minutes, but to Bunny it seemed like eternity. That little girl seemed to be his everything. If Pitch hurt her... no, he couldn't think like that. He had to pretend it wasn't true.

Anyway, North parked the sleigh on the roof and they crept down to Sophie's window.

"Sh." Tooth hushed as she opened the window. They tip-toed in and what they saw nearly gave them a heart attack.

Jamie was blue. No, not a little blue, but blue so that he looked like a blueberry. He was trapped in a large ice-cube, his eyes screaming with fear and betrayal. What could have happened? Bunny was looking around frantically for his little friend, but in the end he came to a conclusion.

"She's not here." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Bunny, it's ok! We have to get Jamie free so that he can tell us what happened." Tooth said, putting a comforting arm around a sobbing Bunny.

"I got this." North said. He raised his fist and brought it down on the block of ice. _Crack! _The ice shattered and Jamie curled onto the floor freezing. Sandy rushed to him, wrapping him in a fleece blanket.

_"_T-thanks." Jamie shivered.

"Jamie! What happened? Where is Sophie?" Bunny asked.

"T-they took h-her. I- I tried to stop t-them! I d-did! S-she is gone!" Jamie said as he choked out tears.

"Who? Who took her? Who put you in the ice?" North asked.

"Pitch." He said, then paused for a moment. He closed his eyes.

"And, and Jack."

**I am so sorry for the wait! I know this chapter was horrible but I'll try to get on more I swear! Sorry! Review please!**

**- Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Omg I haven't updated in a month! I am so sorry! here! Read! I've kept you waiting for to long! I feel so bad! **

**- Emily**

* * *

*With Pitch and Jack*

"Well, Jack, it seems our little friend has tattled on us." Pitch said, staring out of the window of his office. Jack's head instantly jerked up.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Jamie, that little boy your fond us, the Guardians found him. He told them everything. Soon, they will look for us, but we need to make sure that they come." Jack cocked his head to the left, confused. The, realization struck.

"No! No." His eyes grew big.

"Yes, we must take her, Jack. Tooth cares far to much for that one fairy, it would draw them to us in an instant!" Pitch said, smiling at his 'brilliant' plan.

"But, Baby Tooth, she is-no! Please, please anyone else! Anyone! What about North's yeti guys?"

"No, they are annoying." Pitch said. Jack opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Pitch's raised hand.

"Silence. We leave in an hour. Get ready." Pitch slammed the door behind him and Jack, for the first time in a while, let a tear slide.

What was he going to do? It was no secret that he cared for Baby Tooth like one of his own! How could he turn on her? How could he take her into custody? What was he going to do? Jack didn't know.

*1 hour later*

The pair flew into the night, Jack on his own and Pitch on his nightmare horse. The cold wind nipped at their noses, but Jack didn't mind. He was a winter spirit. Closer and closer they came to Tooth Palace, and Jack felt as if he would faint on the spot. Much to soon, they arrived.

"Ok, Jack. I want you to go in there and freeze that little fairy in one of your ice cubes. She trusts you, yet I would scare her." Jack nodded, a grim look on his face. Slowly and silently, he flew into the room.

Fairies fluttered everywhere. Some flew around aimlessly, while others were fast asleep. Jack flew around until he reached the place he knew he would find Baby Tooth. There, huddled fast asleep in the back corner, was Baby Tooth. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, it broke Jack's heart. Eyes closed and shaking, he raised the staff.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Ice fired out of the staff and surrounded Baby Tooth. Her eyes shot open as the ice made impact, but was frozen seconds later. Jack swallowed the large lump forming in his throat and flew out of the palace, Baby Tooth in his pocket.

"Did you get it?"Pitch asked. Jack nodded, pulling the block of ice out of his pocket. Pitch smirked.

"Perfect. Well done, Jack. Well done." Pitch took Baby Tooth and they flew away into the dark night sky.

Once they got back, Jack was instructed to put Baby Tooth with Sophie. Walking over to the tube, he un-froze the ice and closed the door. Baby Tooth pounded on the glass, trying to get out, then flew up to look Jack in the eye. Jack looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said. She turned her back, a hurt look on her face.

**Honestly, I think this story is going down hill. I hate every chapter! I won't stop writing though, cause from the reviews say you all seem to be enjoying it. But I really think it went downhill.**

**- Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thank you all for the reviews! Your support is what is keeping me writing this story. I know, I don't update as often as I should but I won't stop. Honestly, this story is pretty difficult for me to write for some reason, but I promise I won't stop. **

**Thank you! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

*With the Guardians and Jamie*

The Guardians all sat around Jamie's room, Tooth on the window sill, North on the floor, Sandy on the toy box, and Bunny on the bed . Jamie was pacing the room.

"How could he do that! I thought he was our friend." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tooth flew over to him.

"Jamie, Jack made a mistake, but I think that there is still some good in him! We just have to make him see it." Tooth said. Jamie hugged her tight.

"But what happened? Why is Jack suddenly like this?" He asked. Everyone looked at Bunny.

He put his head in his paws, guilt over taking him. If he hadn't yelled at Jack, none of this would have happened. If only he could have kept his big mouth shut!

"Bunny, don't be so hard on yourself. We should have stopped him." North said. Sandy nodded. An image of a little girl flashed above his head.

"Sandy is right. Right now we have to focus on getting Sophie back." Tooth said. Suddenly, her face dropped.

"Tooth, are you alright?" Jamie asked. She started shaking.

"My..My palace. One of my fairies are gone!" She cried. She dropped Jamie and flew out of the window.

"Tooth! Wait!" North yelled, taking off after her. He jumped into his sleigh and the others piled in. It was off to Tooth Palace.

* * *

*at Tooth Palace*

They caught up with Tooth outside the Palace. She was knelt, eyeing something on the ground.

"Tooth?" Jamie asked.

"Pitch was here. Look," she pointed at the black dust covering the ground. She stood up and burst through the door. Panicked fairies flew around rapidly. Once they saw Tooth, however, they surrounded her.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" She said. Once everyone was quiet, she spoke.

"Now, who is gone?" A fairy fluttered up to her ear and whispered something. No one else could understand, but apparently Tooth did.

"No! Not Baby Tooth! Was there a boy here?" The fairy nodded, saying something else. Tooth dropped to her knees, her hand to her mouth.

"Tooth! Tooth, who was it?" Bunny asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Jack."

**Yay! Another horrible chapter by me! No. Haha, well... yeah I have nothing. **


End file.
